AH-64 Apache
Background The Boeing AH-64 Apache is a four-blade, twin-engine attack helicopter with a tailwheel-type landing gear arrangement, and a tandem cockpit for a two-man crew. It features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems. It is armed with a 30-millimeter (1.2 in) M230 Chain Gun carried between the main landing gear, under the aircraft's forward fuselage. It has four hardpoints mounted on stub-wing pylons, typically carrying a mixture of AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and Hydra 70 rocket pods. The AH-64 has a large amount of systems redundancy to improve combat survivability. The Apache originally started as the Model 77 developed by Hughes Helicopters for the United States Army's Advanced Attack Helicopter program to replace the AH-1 Cobra. The prototype YAH-64 was first flown on 30 September 1975. The U.S. Army selected the YAH-64 over the Bell YAH-63 in 1976, and later approved full production in 1982. After purchasing Hughes Helicopters in 1984, McDonnell Douglas continued AH-64 production and development. The helicopter was introduced to U.S. Army service in April 1986. The first production AH-64D Apache Longbow, an upgraded Apache variant, was delivered to the Army in March 1997. Production has been continued by Boeing Defense, Space & Security; over 1,000 AH-64s have been produced to date. The U.S. Army is the primary operator of the AH-64; it has also become the primary attack helicopter of multiple nations, including Greece, Japan, Israel, the Netherlands and Singapore; as well as being produced under license in the United Kingdom as the AgustaWestland Apache. U.S. AH-64s have served in conflicts in Panama, the Persian Gulf, Kosovo, Afghanistan, and Iraq. Israel used the Apache in its military conflicts in Lebanon and the Gaza Strip; British, Dutch and U.S. Apaches have seen deployments in Afghanistan and Iraq. Model Type - AH-64A Apache Class - Attack Helicopter Crew - 2 SDC By Location Cockpit 220 Main Body 560 Tail 270 Rotor 140 Tail Rotor 70 Landing Skids (2) 100 ea Sensor Dome 50 AR - 13 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 12.7mm/.50cal rifle rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - 300kph Range - 480km combat radius Statistics Height - 3.9m Length - 17.7m Width - 2.1m Weight - 9.5 tons maximum, 5.2 tons empty Power System - 2× General Electric T700-GE-701 and later upgraded to T700-GE-701C Cost - 18 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - 1500m Damage - 1d4x100+50 per 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 1200 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoint (4, 2 per winglet) Primary Purpose - varies Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to gunners attacks for air to air or air to ground missiles, volleys of 1-7 or 1-19 equal to gunners attacks for mini-missile launchers Payload - each hardpoint can carry - 4 HE air to ground missiles or 4 light HE air to air missiles or 1 7-shot HE mini-missile launcher or 1 19-shot HE mini-missile launcher Bonuses - na Bonuses/Penalties Use vehicle combat training combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 strike ranged +5% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Digital mapping/GPS Satellite Communications Radar - 200km range Radar Warning receiver - 300km range References Used wikipedia